


It took some time

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ObiKaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just my take on how their relationship starts after returning from war</p>
            </blockquote>





	It took some time

**Author's Note:**

> Obito ain't dead  
> mmkay?  
> mmkay

 

Once the war was over Obito and Kakashi were walking on thin ice with each other. Before the war Kakashi knew Obito was _dead_. He saw his dead body and attended his funeral. But seeing him back in the village as an adult was strange but not it a bad way. They said hi the few times in the streets when they saw each other but that was all their interactions were.  
Until Obito wanted to catch up a few weeks later. "Hey Kakashi" Obito said as he neared Kakashi in one of the rather empty streets of the Leaf Village.  
"Hi Obito" Kakashi replied as Obito stopped in front of him. Obito looked around hesitantly "Can we" a pause as Obito looked away from Kakashi "catch up?" he finished as he look back at Kakashi. Kakashi thought it over, 'nothing bad from catching up, right?' "Sure, ichiraku's?"  
"Sure"

-At ichiraku's-

They both stared at each other awkwardly. Neither knew how to start the conversation. ' _What did they have to talk about?_ '  
"So, how has it been living in a new Leaf village?" Kakashi tried after a moment of silence.  
"It's different. The Konoha that I grew up in has changed so much. Hell the place I called home is a ghost town" Obito replied as he looked forwards, not staring at Kakashi. "Mind telling me what I've missed?"  
After filling in Obito about what has happened in his absence and eating their meals they had to say goodnight. "Thank you Kakashi"  
"No problem"  
Obitos eyes lingered on Kakashis, looking indecisive. "Goodnight" he ended up saying as he turned and walked away from Kakashi.  
"Goodnight Obito"  
Both felt better after catching up. It felt like some of the tension has lifted. Kakashi didn't see Obito again until a few weeks later when he returned from a mission(*) "Hey Kakashi!" Obito called out as he jogged to catch up to Kakashi. Kakashi turned his head towards Obito. "Can we catch up again?"  
A nod from Kakashi "Ichiraku's?" a nod from Obito.

-at ichiraku's-

Once done ordering Kakashi turned his head towards Obito "How was the mission?"  
"Difficult, the scroll wasn't easy to hand over when another village wants it"  
After that their conversation lasted longer and there wasn't as much silence as the first time.

It had become a regular, well as regular a schedule a ninja can have, thing between them. Most nights they would end up at ichiraku's. Things were becoming so much better between Obito and Kakashi. It felt like they were friends again.  
Obito was walking Kakashi back to his apartment again and as he was about to say goodnight, he had that same hesitant look in his eye that he had the first time he caught up with Kakashi.  
"Kakashi" Obito said as he got closer to said man "What? he replied, not backing up "I don't want to rush things between us as we just got back to being friends once again but-" he paused as he rose his left hand to cup Kakashis face "I like you" Kakashi stood there shocked until Obito started to back up. Kakashi grabbed his hand "I like you too" he replied as he pulled down his face mask and kissed Obito as he kissed back. Kakashi pulled Obito into his apartment.

  
-The next morning-  
Obito woke up first, staring at Kakashis beautiful sleeping face until he started to stir awake. "Morning" Obito greeted as Kakashi groaned in response. Obito leaned in and pecked Kakashi before getting up and making them both breakfast.  
It didn't take long for Kakashi to ask Obito to move in and for Obito to move all his stuff in. Like any other couple they had their ups and downs but loved each other at the end of the day.

-12 years later-

(Kakashi and Obito are like 32/33 now)

On their 6th anniversary Obito proposed to a very excited Kakashi who agreed instantly.

In their 9th year together they felt like they needed their own kid so they adopted one. It was a little boy who they decided to name Sakumo(*).

**Author's Note:**

> (*) yes I know a rogue shinobi won't ever be allowed to work for the village he betrayed but for the sake of the story he is allowed  
> (*) mmhm 100% original  
> I didn't know weather to make the ending sad or happily domestic  
> it's obvious which one I chose but tbh I might make a sad one MIGHT


End file.
